1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for correcting a solid-state electronic image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state electronic image sensing device such as a CCD is created by placing a photomask on a silicon wafer and then exposing the wafer through the photomask. With creation techniques available at the present time, it is difficult to create a large-capacity solid-state electronic image sensing device, namely one having 20 to 30 M pixels, at one time. Usually, exposure is performed multiple times, i.e., in each of a plurality of different areas of the CCD.
Owing to the fact that exposure is performed multiple times, the level of a video signal when the signal is read out of the solid-state electronic image sensing device differs from one area to another.